Moms Made Fullmetal 2019
by RizaHawkeye1380
Summary: The ladies of FMA and the stories when they are moms.
1. Is This Real?

Rebecca was rushing through the halls as if someone was chasing her. She ran to the bathroom and held her breath as she entered the stall. As soon as she locked it, she waited until everyone left and soon the bathroom was quiet. She put a hand in her pocket and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and took her hand out of the pocket. She opened her eyes and looked at the test in her hands.

__Positive__

Rebecca Catalina just stared at the test for what felt like hours. She pinched herself a couple of times only to find the same thing staring back at her face.

__Positive__

__Is this real? __

She was pregnant. She couldn't believe her very eyes. A living person was growing inside her womb. It was hard to believe at first, of all the things that could happen, she had to be pregnant. As she put the test away, millions of thoughts ran through her mind.

What if she wasn't suited for motherhood? What if she would get fired from her job?

****What if the baby's dad didn't want her anymore?****

The last question made her stop before she heard a voice. As she neared the source of the sound, she found came from Mustang's office and started to listen.

"Gather up your things. All five of you are transferring to Central with me. And no objections. Understood?" Mustang ordered.

There was a silence before she heard an all too familiar voice speak up from the silence.

"Sir, I just met this really pretty girl and I like her," Havoc spoke.

__Dump her__

She blinked for a few moments before going back to her office in cold silence. She began to break down into a silent held the test in her hands and vowed to make sure her child would always be cared for.

__Is this real?__

Rebecca hunched over the toilet as she felt the second wave of nausea hit her. She had told herself to get a sick leave soon so that no one would suspect anything. She hurled into the toilet for the second time that day and after what felt like hours, she washed her face and went back to her office. She felt the bump on her stomach and rubbed it.

She thought about what she would name the baby. She had always wanted a boy and given her Aegurian background thought of any suggestions her parents told her as a child. As she kept thinking, she thought about what she would do with the baby. She would totally teach them how to aim, and definitely fight against everyone.

Another round of nausea hit her and she rushed to the bathroom.

__Is this real?__

She layed in bed as she waited for the midwife to come over. She breathed heavily and and yelled out in pain as her contractions started.

Where was the goddamn midwife? She was gonna wring someone's neck if she was gonna have to do this herself. She yelled again as her contractions got more frequent. The midwife came in and after what seemed like forever, she heard a loud crying. The midwife brought a blue bundle to Rebecca's arms.

A boy.

He was no doubt one of the cutest things she'd ever seen. He had a head full of her hair and the softest cheeks in the world. He opened his eyes and right away Rebecca saw a vision of Havoc. Michael. That was going to be his name.

__Is this real?__

She stood in the hospital wing carrying Michael in her arms. He was playing with some of the toys in the waiting room and Rebecca could not help but smile at the sight. While she fought in the Promised Day she made sure that Michael was safe with her parents in Aeguro. Now, she was about to show Michael his dad after almost a year.

When the doctor took them both in the room, Havoc stared at Michael with a wide-eyed look.

__Is this real?__

__Yeah, it's real alright.__


	2. Birth

Riza was sitting on the couch as Roy was cooking dinner for her. She rubbed her pregnant belly as she smelled the food.

So, when the baby's born what should we name him? Or her?" Roy asked.

"Hmm, well if it's a girl...I like the name Lily a lot. I haven't decided on a boy name yet."

"How about...Antonio Mustang? Or...Roy Mustang Jr.!"

Riza started to laugh out loud suddenly, she felt...__wet__?

She looked down and gasped as she saw the couch soaked. "U-um...Roy?"

"Yeah Riza?"

"I think my water broke."

Roy turned really quiet all of a sudden and suddenly started to panic. "WHAT?! What do you mean your water broke?!"

"__I mean the baby is coming__."

"Okokok, I'm gonna take you to the hospital and maybe we need some blankets o-or maybe even-"

"ROY JUST TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL DANGIT!"

Roy fearfully nodded and sped Riza to the hospital.

"How you doing?"

Riza started to yell as she felt the contractions starting and Roy just silently prayed that she would be alright.

"Ok we're here!" He took her inside the hospital where they took them both into a room.

"Alright, just push Mrs. Mustang." the doctor ordered.

As Riza pushed she let out a yell and started to crush Roy's hand and he yelled out in pain.

And after five excruciating hours a loud crying was heard throughout the room and Riza gasped softly as tears of joy flooded her eyes.

__A boy__

As Riza held the newborn in her arms, she couldn't help but awe at his chubby cheeks and how his tiny hand grasped her finger. She kissed his hand and looked at Roy whose hand was wrapped after Riza broke it. He was trying so hard not to burst into tears at the very moment and he kissed Riza's forehead. As the baby blinked into his mother's eyes, a soft yet sad smile came on her face.

"Welcome to the world Maes Mustang"


	3. Disappointed

As Gracia drove to Elicia's school, a sense of dread filled her chest. Earlier today the principal called her to inform her that Elicia floor into a fight.

__A fight. __

If Maes were here he would have lost his mind right then and there,but Gracia kept her cool as she arrived at the school grounds. She walked inside and knocked on the principal's door.

When she walked in, she saw Elicia sitting on the chair and looking down on the floor.

"What happened…?"

The principal gave her a stern look and told her, "Your daughter fought two boys in the playground today and broke their noses."

Gracia gasped and Elicia pulled her knees up.

"I'm so sorry sir. I promise it won't happen again."

She took Elicia in the car and she rubbed her temples.

"Elicia, I'm very disappointed in you. You've broken those kids' noses today. Why did you do that?"

Elicia mumbled something.

Gracia looked at her.

"They were making fun of me…for not having a dad…"

The car was silent for a moment and Elicia wiped the tears from her eyes.

Gracia then went back into the school in a fit of rage and saw the boys' parents.

"You! Your daughter-"

"__Your__ boys bullied __my__ daughter for losing her dad?! I think you should teach your sons a lesson in being a decent human being."

The parents stood in shock and Gracia stormed back into the car and drove back home.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Only a little, but please tell me if something like this happens so that I can tell the principal about it, ok?"

"Ok."

And after that day, Gracia became the most feared parent at the school.


	4. Teach

Olivier was sitting on the desk in Fort Briggs working on some paperwork. She was signing one of the documents when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came little Lindsey, Olivier's daughter, her straight black hair with the infamous Armstrong curl brought a slight smile to Oliver's face.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked as she signed the last of the papers.

"Can you teach me how to use a sword?"

Olivier raised her eyebrows and looked at Lindsey with a concerned expression. "Why do you want to learn how to use a sword?"

"Well, everyone talks about how good you are with a sword, and how you fought the bad guys to save everyone! And I wanna be strong and fight too mom!"

Olivier thought for a moment. Part of her mind told her that Lindsey was far too young to be involved and worried for her safety. However, she saw the determination in her eyes just like when she was a kid and smirked.

"Very well, we'll start tomorrow at 10:00 AM sharp. Understood?"

"Understood!"

The next day arrived and Lindsey was brimming with excitement. Olivier brought two wooden swords and handed one to Lindsey.

"Alright, the first step is having a proper stance. Why do you think that is?"

Lindsey thought for a moment before answering, "To keep yourself grounded and make sure your opponent has a hard time striking you!"

"Correct. Now try to copy my stance ok?" Olivier stood in a position and saw Lindsey trying to copy her.

"Like this?"

"Hmm, move your back leg a little bit so your opponent won't knock you out. Now, watch me very carefully. These are two simple moves that will be useful to you in the future. Parry and thrust. Parry is used for defense while thrust is used for offense." Olivier demonstrated those techniques and soon Lindsey followed suitly. And for the first time in years, Olivier felt more confident being a mom ever.


	5. Comfort

The bar was bustling more than usual, the work day had ended and everyone relieved their stress with a beer or two. However, for Christmas she got even more stressed whenever the workday ended. To her, it meant spending the day dealing with either drunk or perverted men.

As she broke up a fight between two of her patrons, she slid into the backdoors and went upstairs. There she opened up the door where her nephew was doing her homework.

"Huh? Oh, hey Auntie Christmas."

"Hey Roy-boy? What are you working on?"

"Math homework. It's due tomorrow and I'm having trouble with these problems."

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah but aren't you busy?"

"Busy? The ladies can handle the bar without me. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Roy explained how he had tried to solve an equation but he kept getting the wrong answer each time. Christmas then showed him what the problem was and tried doing the problem herself.

Soon Roy yawned as it neared bedtime and accidentally fell asleep on the floor.

"Roy?" She saw him snoozing on the floor and smiled. She picked him up and put him in his pajamas before tucking him to bed with his teddy bear.

The door opened and one of the sisters came in.

"We need you downstairs, military's close by."

"I'll be down in a moment."

While Madame Christmas may have a stressful life, at least there was one source of comfort waiting for her upstairs.


	6. Family

__Family__

__Family is something that everyone should have__

__Because you shouldn't face the world alone__

__Family should always be there for you for support__

At least, that's what Phoebe thought what family should be. Her "family" left her out in the streets for her to fend for herself with only the clothes on her back.

She curled up in the alleyway as she had a cup, desperate for any spare change from the passerby's. Then a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see a young lady wearing a military uniform, she had short hair and a mole under her left eye.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She sounded kind and sincere and Phoebe just stared at her.

"I live here."

The lady's eyes widened. "Well it doesn't seem like a nice place to live. What happened to your parents?"

Phoebe looked at the ground. "They left me in the streets..." She heard a slight gasp from the woman.

"Come with me."

Phoebe looked at her with confusion. "W-what? Come with you?"

"Yes, unless you would rather stay here." She flashed a smile and walked away, but not before Phoebe started to run after her.

"W-wait! What's your name?"

"Maria Ross. And you?"

"Phoebe."

Maria took Phoebe into an apartment that had a lot of kids and one blonde man. As soon as Maria closed the door all the other kids ran up to her calling her Auntie Ross. The older guy kissed Maria's forehead and noticed Phoebe staring at them.

"Hey sweetie, who's this?"

"Well Denny, this is Phoebe. I'm hoping she can stay with us here, is that alright with you?"

"Sure!" He faced Phoebe and introduced himself. "Denny Brosh! I'm Maria's husband. These 5 here are my little brothers and sisters! Welcome to the family!"

They all smiled and asked Phoebe questions about what toy she liked and if she would sleep with them and Maria smiled.


	7. Rules

As Izumi took the Elric boys from the island, she took them to her house in Dublith where they were treated to a warm meal and a bath.

She noticed how the boys drooled as the scent hit their nostrils. They immediately sat down and dug into their food and tears of joy fell down their faces.

"This is so good!" Edward exclaimed. Alphonse nodded with him.

Izumi smiled as the two boys ate and waited until they finished. Then she took them to the living room and looked at them.

"Since you'll be here as apprentices there are a few rules you have to follow. If you don't follow these rules you'll be kicked out of this house. Understand?"

The boys nodded. "Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Rule number one, for your safety, you are to stay in this house until your apprenticeship is over. If you want to go absolutely anywhere, you'll ask either me or Sig to accompany you. Rule number two, you are to study for at least three hours a day to keep up with my lessons. Rule number three, do not go into the butcher shop while Sig is working. He prefers not to be interrupted. Rule number four, your bedtime is at nine and you will wake up at six everyday. And the most important rule of all...NEVER CALL ME OLD."

Both of the brothers paled but nodded eagerly in understanding.

"Good, now both of you take your bath. The water's warm."

They both then rush to the bathrooms and Sig walks up behind Izumi and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You love them, don't you Izumi?"

She sighed "Like my sons."


End file.
